memory_alphafandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Politica de resurse
Pentru a fi enciclopedia şi referinţă cea mai definitivă şi precisă pentru Star Trek, este necesar ca noi să limiteze la o anumită măsură de tipul de informaţii pe care le accepta. În cele din urmă, acest lucru va asigura că Memory Alpha rămâne utilă şi autoritară pentru cea mai largă gamă de fani. Memory Alpha nu promovează orice caz particular sau judecata critică pe materialul despre Star Trek; această politică există doar pentru a permite o catalogarea ordonată a datelor pe categorii de gestionat, cu un minim de conflict şi de o sumă maximă de fidelitate la materialul. Cu asta în minte, arhivişti trebuie să fie, în orice moment toleranţi şi respectuoşi de alte puncte de vedere, opinii şi concluzii. Rezumatul politicii Articolele trebuie să citeze fiecare resursă folosită ca bază pentru informaţiile lor. În general, tot ceea ce văzut sau auzit în orice episod sau film despre Star Trek poate fi folosit ca o resursă pentru un articol în univers. Informaţii din alte resurse valabile pot fi folosite într-o secţiune anexă, sau într-un articol din lumea reală. De exemplu, dialogul în script-uri, care a fost tăiat de la produsul finit sau informaţii de pe Star Trek Encyclopedia ar trebui să fie menţionaţi în secţiunea informaţii de fundal articol relevant, în timp ce informaţii de la romanele oficiale şi publicaţii similare vor fi incluse în o secţiune apocrife. Mai multe detalii specifice şi excepţii sunt de mai jos şi în întrebările noastre frecvente. Tipuri de articole Pe Memory Alpha, am diferenţia între două tipuri de articole: * Articole în-univers sau Articole în universul ''Trek. Aceste articole sunt scrise despre subiecte „interiorul al universului Star Trek”, folosind un punct de vedere „în-univers”. Subiectele pot include evenimente, obiecte, sau ceva menţionate în un episod sau film. Acestea trebuie să respecte cu stricteţe punctului de vedere în-univers. * '''Articole din lumea reală' sau Articole în franciza ''Trek. Aceste articole sunt scrise de la un punct de vedere „din lumea reală”, şi sunt scrise cu privire la franciza ''Star Trek. Subiectele pot include articole despre producţia de episoade şi filme în sine, precum şi articole despre romane, jocuri şi alte materiale oficiale, precum şi pagini legate de actori şi actriţe. Citate Articolele în-univers cere ca toate declaraţiile de fapt să fie susţinută de o trimitere la o sursă validă identificată în univers. Imposibilitatea de a identifica o sursă validă, sau utilizarea unei surse care nu este considerată în univers, poate duce la eliminarea sau revizuirea situaţiei şi/sau articolului asociat. Articolele din lumea reală ar trebui să aibă citate după caz, dar citatele trebuie doar să fie dintr-o resursă valabilă din Memory Alpha. Pentru informaţii cu privire la modul de referinţă surse, vezi citează sursele tale sau întrebările frecvente. Resurse valide Resurse în-univers Următoarele sunt resurse valabile din şi poate fi menţionată în articolele în-univers, ca citări, în ordine descrescătoare de prioritate: # Dialog vorbit (ceea ce se spune) # Material vizual (ceea ce se vede) # Material auditiv (ceea ce se aude că nu este un dialog) Imaginile folosite în secţiuni în-univers de articole ar trebui să fie de la o sursă validă. Material vizual văzut în resurse a universului Trek pot fi completate de imagini mai clare ale materialului vizual identic (de exemplu, artă de producţie identificabile ca fiind identică cu cea indicată pe ecran, dar mai lizibil) dacă imaginea este de la o resursă suplimentară valabilă sau altfel, în general, şi la dispoziţia publicului de la o sursă de producţie verificabilă, iar dacă imaginea clară nu se sparge punctul de vedere. Recreare de material valabil (de exemplu, imaginile de insigne rang sau semne) ar trebui să depună eforturi pentru acurateţe completă a materialului sursă. Există doar două excepţii în cazul în care materialul nu se văd direct sau auzit într-un episod sau film poate fi utilizat într-o secţiune considerate a fi în univers: #Pentru a numi obiecte sau persoane care s-au văzut pe ecran, dar nu face referire la numele de, şi #pentru intalniri anumite evenimente în universul „Trek”, unde nu s-a dat nicio dată specifică. De exemplu, nume precum Livingston şi Neural nu au fost menţionate pe ecran, dar sunt derivate din surse de producere. Motivul principal pentru aceasta este de a evita crearea unui număr mare de „fără nume” pagini care fac obiectul atunci când există deja un nume oficial. Date, ca 2285 pentru | }} | |IR|TMPR|1R|1r=remastered files|#default=files}} by production ( )|}}, care au fost derivate din materiale de referinţă oficiale poate fi folosit pentru a preveni etichetarea un număr de episoade sau filme ca fiind stabilite în deceniile de 2260, 2360, etc, dar aceste date ar trebui considerate „moale”. Trebuie să se prevadă o notă care explică sursa informaţiei dacă oricare dintre aceste opţiuni se utilizează. În cazul în care oricare dintre aceste informaţii contrazic informaţii pe ecran, cu toate acestea, atunci informaţia înscrisă pe ecran va avea prioritate. Resurse suplimentare Materiale de producţie şi de referinţă Următoarele resurse pot fi referite în articolele al universului Trek într-o secţiune anexă, sau formatat ca o notă de informare aşa cum este descris în manualul de stil din Memory Alpha. # Lucrări de referinţă create de personalul de producţie #* Star Trek Encyclopedia #* Star Trek Chronology #* Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual #* Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual #* Porţiuni din Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual (vezi note) # Material folosit de zi cu zi de către personalul de producţie #* Orice ghid de la un scriitor sau regizor pentru un serial Trek (Biblia Scriitorilor) #* Orice manual tehnic de la un scriitor sau regizor pentru un serial Trek („Ce buton îmi împinge pentru a trage fazerele?”) #* Orice script-uri de un episod; cu condiţia ca ortografie pot fi folosite ca resurse valabile, dar nu va avea prioritate peste ortografia văzută pe ecran într-un episod. # Alte informaţii derivate din personalul de producţie #* Informaţii de la StarTrek.com #* Materiale de DVD suplimentare (de exemplu, interviuri, comentarii, documentare – ceva care nu este episod în sine) #* Informaţii de fond de la personalul de producţie (de la interviuri cu Rick Sternbach, Michael Okuda, etc.) #* Închis-legendă dialog; cu condiţia ca ortografie pot fi folosite ca resurse valabile, dar nu va prevalează asupra ortografia văzut într-un script sau de pe ecran într-un episod. # Lucrări de referinţă create de personal care nu este de producţie #* Star Trek: Star Charts #* Orice publicare „making of” (de exemplu, The Making of Star Trek) #* Orice lucrări de referinţă non-fictiune autorizate (de exemplu, planuri) #* Teasere ale unui film şi televiziune, remorci, sau alte materiale promoţionale. #* Scene şterse sau alternative de la episoade sau filme în comparaţie cu cele din eliberarea mai completă, cum ar fi diferenţa dintre tăiat un director sau remasterizate, atunci când, comparativ cu o eliberare originală sau de teatru. #* Porţiuni de seturi, popi, machiaj, costume şi în măsura în care nu se văd pe ecran într-un episod, chiar dacă au existat în viaţa reală. #* Scripturi, seria, precum şi alte materiale vizat, dar nu s-a produs şi eliberat (de exemplu, Star Trek: Phase II) #* Orice altă materiale în spatele scenelor sau de producţie Vă rugăm să reţineţi că textul de la aceste lucrări nu trebuie să fie repetate literal în articole. Informaţiile relevante nu ar trebui să fie menţionată în fiecare articol posibilă, dar numai în cea mai relevantă. De exemplu, include informaţii despre specia a lui Spock pe pagina de Vulcanienii, şi nu în fiecare articol care menţionează Spock. Resurse de primire Recenzii şi evaluări din surse profesionale, publicate sunt acceptabile, dar nu este necesar, informaţii de bază, în timp ce opinii publice şi sondaje de rating nu sunt. De exemplu, recenzii şi evaluări din partea „tuturor criticii” pe site-urile de revizuire de agregare, cum ar fi sunt acceptabile, în timp ce recenzii şi evaluări de la secţiunea „publicul” nu sunt acceptabile. Indicii Nielsen ar trebui să fie în general limitaţi la prima difuzarea unui episod. Review-uri de la critici de film ar trebui să fie utilizate cu moderaţie, în general, cu un singur blurb pe fiecare parte pentru neutralitate. Resurse despre apocrife Următoarele resurse pot fi menţionate în articolele universului Trek, ci ar trebui să apară numai într-o secţiune „apocrife”, sau formatat ca o notă de informare aşa cum este descris în manualul de stil din Memory Alpha. :*Cărţi de ficţiune autorizate :*Cărţi de benzi desenate autorizate :*Videojocuri autorizate * Care ar trebui să fie luate în ceea ce priveşte cantitatea de astfel de informaţii incluse ca scop principal din Memory Alpha nu se extinde la acoperirea detaliată a universului extins Trek. Arhiviştii trebuie să folosească în partea de mult ca orientări pentru un studiu suplimentar independent de un cititor din afara Memory Alpha decât o revizuire cuprinzătoare sau descriere extinse. * În general, coperta şi imagini similare nu trebuie să fie folosit decât pe pagina de franciză Trek pentru acest material. * Resurse apocrife nu trebuie să fie baza unui articol al universului Trek independent dacă nu au fost menţionaţi în sau pe o parte a unui episod sau film (de exemplu, caractere, nave, şi evenimente care nu fac parte din episoadele nu trebuie să aibă articole primare create pentru ei). * Ca cu materiale de producţie şi de referinţă de mai sus, informaţii relevante nu ar trebui să fie menţionată în fiecare articol posibil, dar numai în articolul cel mai relevant. * Referinţe de nume simplu a scăzut nu ar trebui să fie menţionate, numai cazuri în care informaţii despre acest subiect este extins. Toleranţa în resurse valabile Următoarele elementele nu va afecta valabilitatea unei resurse: :*Different actors portraying the same character (de exemplu, Saavik). :*Differences in actors' appearance over the years (de exemplu, Jonathan Frakes în These Are the Voyages… şi Jonathan Frakes în The Pegasus). :*Sofisticarea efecte optice (de exemplu, stele în viteză superluminică, CGI). :*Utilizarea de seturi de interior pentru amplasamente exterioare, sau alte astfel de probleme din cauza capacităţi de producţie în filmele. :*Greşeli de producţie (de exemplu, microfoane în dreapta; diferenţe cuvenite la diferite înregistrări că se utilizează în editarea; erori de post-producţie sau artefacte; etc.). :*Evaluarea arhivarului a credibilităţii unui personaj care este sursa resursei (de exemplu, Harry Mudd), sau evaluarea arhivarului a acurateţea generală a informaţiilor conţinute în resursa. Arhiviştii sunt, totuşi, libertatea de a descrie resursele de date în articol ca „Personaj X a declarat că…” în cazul în care există o dorinţă de a sugera că resursa nu poate fi în întregime corecte; deşi orice comentariu suplimentar cu privire la exactitatea percepută de o resursă ar trebui să se limiteze la o secţiune anexă, mai degrabă decât în corpul articolului) :*Conflictele din resurse valabile. Scriiind articole, arhiviştii ar trebui să fie ghidaţi de principiul că în cea mai mare măsură posibilă resurse valabile ar trebui să fie interpretată astfel încât să nu fie în conflict, cu excepţia cazului în nicio altă explicaţie este rezonabil în circumstanţele. O resursă valabilă cu o prioritate mai mare poate, dar nu are întotdeauna, să se acorde puţin mai mare pondere probantă în sensul scris articolul din punct de vedere al universului Trek. Conflictul trebuie încă să se constate, totuşi. Resurse nevalide Următoarele resurse sunt considerate nule şi nu ar trebui, în general, să fie menţionată în orice articol pe Memory Alpha: *Planuri, caietul de sarcini, şi diagrame care nu se văd într-o resursă valabilă (inclusiv elemente ca Ships of the Star Fleet) *Istorii de fani de orice fel *Lucrări de referinţă de fani de orice fel *Site-uri, cu excepţia cazului în informaţii sunt, de asemenea, cuprinse într-o referinţă valabilă; cu condiţia ca link-uri către site-uri externe necomerciale de interes pot fi incluse într-un „link-uri externe” sau secţiune similară.